


<青春有限>.04

by agens0612



Series: 【Wenseul】青春有限 [4]
Category: Wenseul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.04

-

孫勝完被身邊的人吐槽過很多次，原因是她有一種奇妙的說話邏輯。

很像藍色，但又不是藍色的藍色。  
很像橙子味，但又不是橙子味的橙子味。

可她現在真的是這麼想的。  
很像康瑟琪，但又不是康瑟琪的，康瑟琪。

此時此刻就在面前皺著鼻子。  
說著喜歡自己的康瑟琪。

「你剛才說什麼？」  
「我喜歡你。」

「再說一次。」  
「我喜歡你。」

「再說一次。」  
「我喜歡你。」

「再說一次。」  
「我…孫勝完你明明聽到了。」

然而接下來的發展並沒有像偶像劇一樣。  
康瑟琪一如既往的睡在客廳，而孫勝完洗了澡後就回房。

他們都明白，他們需要時間。  
他們都害怕，一時的意亂情迷會造成關係的毀壞。

隔天孫勝完自行請調，還特別選擇了一個遙遠的國度。

雖然出國的那天，康瑟琪還是在機場哭的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的。  
還像小孩一樣抱著她的行李箱不讓她走。

「就算是要好好想想。」  
「但一定要去那麼遠嗎？勝完…」

因為太珍貴了。  
所以才小心翼翼的。

「只是去一年，又不是不回來了。」  
孫勝完無奈的想搶過來，但康瑟琪即使在哭，手臂的力氣還是非常大。

「你這樣我會錯過飛機的。」  
「錯過最好，就不要走了嘛。」

康瑟琪稍微鬆了鬆手，但還是邊抽泣著低下頭嘟囔，雖然音量一點也不小。

「瑟琪。」  
孫勝完嘆了口氣，康瑟琪沉默了幾秒後，才把行李箱推向孫勝完的方向。

「孫勝完，你每天都要跟我講電話。」  
就算是肯定句，聽起來依然是那副委屈的要命的語氣。

「好。」

「也不可以跟別人亂來哦。」  
「不會。」

「那可不可以抱一下…」  
「一下就好。」  
康瑟琪低著頭張開雙手，眉毛都拉了下來，手指還不安的向內捲曲。

孫勝完毫不猶豫的走向前去緊抱住她，康瑟琪卻又開始哭泣起來。

「咳…抱一下了。」  
孫勝完差點被勒的呼吸不過來，但她還是寵溺的拍著康瑟琪的背。

「再抱第二下。」  
「第二下了。」

「那再抱第三下。」  
「第三-」

「勝完，嗚嗚嗚。」  
「你要記得吃飯…嗚嗚嗚…」  
「還要注意安全，不可以亂跑…」

「嗚嗚嗚…」

「康瑟琪我是27歲，不是27個月。」  
「還有我真的會趕不上飛機的啦。」

-

孫勝完拖著行李箱越過人潮，原本還著急的不停喊借過。  
卻在即將出關的那一刻停下腳步。

今天的天氣很好，陽光透過落地窗大方的灑進機場。  
康瑟琪的棕色頭髮顯得有些閃耀，眼睛也因為光線微瞇了起來。

腦中突然浮現過往的回憶。  
拿著那張一輩子的友誼證書給她的時候，因為害怕被發現傷心而低著頭，早知道就抬頭看看她，也許就會發現她也如此受傷的表情。

曾經那是讓我最難過的。

以為只有我自己一個人在難受。  
以為只有我自己一個人在拉扯。  
以為只有我自己一個人在忍耐。

康瑟琪的兩隻腳不安的在原地動來動去，她緊張的時候就會這樣。  
手指使勁的捏著紙袋，指尖處有些泛白。  
看包裝就知道，裡頭裝著的是自己最喜歡的那間飲料。

我仍然，仍然好害怕失去你。  
仍然對未知感到害怕，不曉得我們之後會走向哪裡。

可是如果生命裡有那麼一件事情。  
即使只是一件微不足道的小事。

那樣的小事…  
比如說我此刻對你心動的心意。

如果我不能和你分享。  
那好像就一點也不美好了。

「康瑟琪，我回來了。」

-

投影片一張一張的播映，台上的人穿著套裝，語氣戰戰兢兢的，聽得出來十分緊張。

畢竟簡報還沒開始五分鐘，台下坐在最前頭的人就不耐的用食指不斷敲著桌面，指節上的銀色戒指無聲的閃耀。

雖然她一句話也沒說，但會議室的氣氛已經降至冰點。  
任誰都看的出來，孫總經理非常不滿意。

「就到這裡吧。」

啪的一聲，孫勝完把筆摔在桌上。  
會議室的人全部都應聲低下頭。

「以為我時間很多嗎。」  
「重做。」

孫勝完把筆電抱了起來，頭也不回的轉身甩上會議室的門。

然而才剛走進辦公室放下電腦，放在口袋裡的手機便震動起來。  
拿出手機的孫勝完立刻就翻了一個大白眼。

「勝完…你是不是在忙？」  
電話那頭的聲音軟呼呼的，似乎還帶著自知之明的歉意。

「我剛才在開會，不是每個人都跟你一樣彈性上班好嗎，康大攝影師。」  
「噢…那勝完…今天晚上你有空嗎…」  
「沒空，我最近是忙季，你不是知道嗎？」

一陣沉默襲來。

孫勝完用右手的手指捲著耳旁新剪的短髮把玩著。

「勝完……」  
「怎樣。」

「我跟她吵架了。」  
「又吵架了？」

「我…我不是故意兇她的。」  
「哦？最好是。」

孫勝完把腳擺到桌子上，向後讓自已陷入柔軟的黑色皮椅裡頭，語氣有些憤怒。  
或許是察覺到她的輕蔑，康瑟琪立刻就氣呼呼的接了下去。

「她真的很過分！」  
「明明說好休假要陪我一起打電動的！」  
「結果又去加班！」  
「每天都在加班、加班、加班！」

「可能她工作真的很忙阿。」  
「畢竟她剛升上總經理嘛。」

「勝完……」  
「我也知道嘛。」

「可是我只是想要她陪陪我啊…」  
「我們都已經五天沒有…」

「沒有什麼？」  
孫勝完用手拍拍自己泛紅的臉頰，有種莫名的情緒升騰上來。

「沒有親親了…」

深吸一口氣，孫勝完終於忍不住破口大罵。

「康瑟琪你少在那邊胡說八道！」  
「哪來的五天。」  
「明明昨天晚上睡前才親過的不是嗎。」

「噢...」

「孫勝完…」  
「勝完…」  
「孫、勝、完…」

「康瑟琪你到底要幹嘛啦。」

「對不起嘛。」  
「早上不是故意要兇你的…」

「你也知道你很兇。」

「那今天不要加班了好不好。」  
「陪我一起看電影嘛。」

「為什麼？」

「我想你嘛。」

孫勝完倒吸一口氣，有些慶幸對方並沒有看到自己還是會因為她的一句話而臉紅的樣子，雖然語氣還是一貫的逞強。

「好啦。」  
「先說，我不知道我幾點可以下班，你要等就等吧。」

-

孫勝完幾乎是用最快的速度把公事處理完，再搭計程車回家的，但進門時還是將近晚上9點了。

康瑟琪果然是大騙子。

說什麼要看電影。  
結果自己在沙發上睡得那麼沉。  
穿著棕色的小熊圖案睡衣，兩手交疊在腹部的位置，掌心還緊緊握著手機，看上去莫名的虔誠。

孫勝完放下公事包，把康瑟琪手中的手機輕輕抽出來放到桌面上。  
然後坐在她身旁，她的動作很慢，就怕吵醒康瑟琪。

的確最近是太忙了。  
伸手摸摸她的頭，髮質還是很好啊。  
再戳戳臉頰，皮膚也是，還是很有彈性。

歲月怎麼好像跳過了康瑟琪一樣。  
為什麼這個人好像都不會變呢，像柱現姊姊形容過的，始終如一。

哪像自己，大概是年紀吧。  
連冰在冰箱一整年的冰淇淋都會忘記拿出來吃。

康瑟琪睡衣的衣角因為姿勢的關係輕輕捲起來了些，露出一點側邊腹肌的線條，和她微張著嘴的天真睡顏完全不符。

明明只是想幫她蓋個被子的。  
一靠近她，腦袋卻想起兒童不宜的畫面。

果然才剛接觸到柔軟的表面，孫勝完就像被磁鐵吸引一樣，含住康瑟琪的上唇輕輕吸吮著。

「嗚…」

康瑟琪則是因為還沒睡醒，眉頭皺了一下，發出含糊不清的嗚咽聲。  
聽在孫勝完耳裡更顯得催情。

「勝完…你回來了。」

原本想直起身，卻被孫勝完抓住手臂推了回去，誰叫她都還睜不開眼就反手抱住自己的模樣真是可愛到不行。

好像在說自己想對她做什麼都可以。  
那就真的做點什麼吧。

孫勝完整個人跪坐在康瑟琪的腰間，捧住她的臉頰俯身親吻她。  
這個吻比剛才更激烈，舌頭迅速的鑽進溫暖的空間，不給康瑟琪一點喘息的機會。

康瑟琪只能扯著孫勝完的西裝外套，很快就放棄掙扎。

孫勝完很少如此，這種事真要說的話，幾乎都是康瑟琪主動。  
大概是因為這樣，所以每次孫勝完主動的時候，康瑟琪總是無法招架。

畢竟誰也想不到，平常溫和的松鼠會突然變成飢餓兇狠的狼犬。

「勝完…你不…先洗澡嗎…」  
康瑟琪用溫熱的指腹在孫勝完後頸繞著圈，試圖打斷孫勝完正在用嘴咬開自己衣扣的動作。

「待會一起洗吧。」  
孫勝完解開最後一顆扣子，把頭輕靠在康瑟琪的胸口溫柔的望著她。

「我洗過了阿。」  
康瑟琪覺得自己應該是有點清醒了，卻還是聽不懂孫勝完的話，她用疑惑的眼神回望。

「瑟琪，你會需要再洗一次的。」

「嗯？為什麼…哈…」

「因為我會把你弄髒的。」  
孫勝完吻上康瑟琪胸前的紅點，另一隻手早就探進康瑟琪的底褲單刀直入的送了進去。

「哼嗯…」  
突如其來的衝撞讓康瑟琪的眼角溢出無助的淚水，只能抱緊孫勝完，雙手不停的在身上人的背上滑動，止不住的大口喘氣。

「嗚…勝完…」  
「你小力一點…」

「嗯...嗯...」  
「不要…」  
看著康瑟琪眼神迷茫咬著唇卻阻止不了嘴角洩出的動人呻吟，孫勝完才不管康瑟琪紅著眼的求情，只是加快推進的速度，直到手指被一陣強烈收縮的軟肉擠壓。

正要退出時，康瑟琪按住孫勝完的手。  
身體仍還在輕顫。

康瑟琪攬住孫勝完的腰，軟軟的湊上來索吻。  
好像吻總是會從輕啄走向激情，康瑟琪悶哼著，下身非本意不停的收緊，分泌更多讓人害羞的液體。

下場就是洗澡前康瑟琪在客廳又被折騰了好幾回。

-

孫勝完扶著酸軟的腰，一邊挪動著身子靠近康瑟琪，鼻尖貼著她的臉頰，手指輕劃著康瑟琪的耳廓。  
明明被自己要了那麼多次，為什麼她看上去一點也不累的樣子。

甚至在浴室時還能扳回一城。  
想到自己剛才被輕鬆放在洗手台上只能用雙腿夾緊康瑟琪的樣子，孫勝完的臉燒紅起來。

然後嘆了口氣。  
康瑟琪倒是反應很快的低頭把她撈進懷裡。

「怎麼了？」

孫勝完的雙手也搭了上去，旋即鑽進康瑟琪的側頸處，聲音有點小。

「瑟阿。」  
「我好像老了。」  
「怎麼辦。」

「這樣也蠻好的。」  
「老了哪裡好，會變醜的。」

「勝完怎麼還是想不通呢。」  
康瑟琪拍拍孫勝完的背，把孫勝完抱得更緊一些。

「嗯？」

「不是變老這件事好。」  
「是因為和你一起阿，勝完。」

-

我們誰也不知道。  
若是在年少時就相愛。  
會不會因為輕狂的幼稚就此分開。

人生永遠不能再重來。  
我偶爾會想，也許那麼多的受傷，那樣的兜圈，是必要的安排。

你不會是我的。  
我也不會是你的。  
我們都是，我們自己的。

我們在名為青春的，一望無際的曠野漂流。  
從未奢望過，漂流的盡頭，能有你的溫柔。

以前我總對自己說，不管你發生什麼事。  
我都會在的。

後來的後來，我才突然想通。  
其實應該要感謝的是。

無論發生什麼事。  
都有你在。

【全文完】


End file.
